Lost and Found
by LadyCaysie
Summary: I wasn't always a lost soul. I had a family, I had structure, but I lost that back in Ireland. Now here I am twenty-six and lost more now than ever. Separated from my family, Will we find each other in this world where the dead walk the earth? Do I even want to be found? *A/U* (Rick/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll, Lady C here...**

**I'm a HUGE Walking Dead Fan,**

**so I figured since I'm suffering from writer's block for my own**

**novel, I'd try my hand at this! **

**So here is my first fanfiction ever!**

**So please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Peace, Love and Happiness**

* * *

_Chapter 1..._

I sat tied to a metal chair in the middle of a cockroach infested room with only one window and it was boarded up; so I couldn't tell if it was day or night. The door was open just enough that I could hear my captors talking in the next room. There were three of them with one voice grunting and crying about not wanting to die.

I wore my black leather knee high combat boots, blue skinny jeans and a long sleeved maroon shirt (my favorite color) with a blue jean duster. My long auburn hair hung down on either side of my head as I drifted in and out. I could tell my left eye was probably dark purple and swollen shut seeing as how I couldn't open it; while my bottom lip was split. I could feel blood seeping down my chin.

"Wake up Bitch!"

I heard a voice but I chose to ignore it for a moment, my ears picking up sounds from the outside. Someone was coming and it didn't sound like the fucking lamebrains, that now walked the earth. I needed to get the hell outta here NOW.

"Fucking wake up Cunt!"

_God, I really hate that word..._

Stars appeared behind my eyelids as I was punched in the head for what seemed like the fiftieth time. "Fuck man! Can't a girl get her beauty sleep without some prick beating the shit outta her?" I commented my Irish accent apparent in my words as I rolled my head to the side, spying my backpack and gun, before flipping my hair back. My one good bright blue eye glared at the guy who stood in front of me.

"She fucking speaks!" he said grabbing my hair and pulling my head back. "You gutted my brother!" he screamed spit flying in my face. He was a tall balding man with small gray eyes. His gut hung out of his red flannel shirt. His buddy wore blue jeans and a stained wife beater, both were barefoot and their pants were undone.

"Dude say it don't spray it!" I retorted in disgust smelling the chewing tobacco and alcohol on his breath.

_SMACK_

"You hit like a girl.."

I got punched in the gut for that comment. Coughing I looked at him dead in the eye. "Your bitch of a brother got what he deserved. You fuckers shouldn't have touched my Sister." I brought my knee up and kicked the guy in the nuts."If there is one thing my Da taught me was always come prepared." I headed butted fugly number one as he collapsed to his knees. As my chair got pushed backwards in the commotion, I rolled out revealing the small knife in my hand, used to cut my bindings. I flipped my hair back out of my face, causing me to sway a bit from the amount of blows to the head.

"Stupid bitch! Your gonna die now!" fugly number one said his nose bleeding and bent to the left. "Get her Randy!" he yelled struggling to stand.

I jumped over the metal chair and curb stomped his face into the floor boards. "Stay down Asshole." I demanded turning to fugly number two. At five-foot five, Randy towered over me by a good seven inches."Now Jr, I don't wanna have to hurt you too." I said the poor kid looked younger than me and at twenty-six I looked pretty good having lived a shit storm of a life. I struggled a bit to see where he was since I couldn't see outta my left eye.

Randy pulled out a knife from his back pocket and took a swing at me, slicing it across my stomach. A stinging sensation across my gut drew my attention. "Dammit, this was my favorite shirt." I grumbled looking down for a second to see blood seeping from the wound. Now pissed off I grabbed his wrist as he took another swing. I elbowed him in the gut before using his own momentum to send him through the boarded up window, allowing the warm sun shine and the smell of rain in.

Walking over to my backpack, I spotted my dog tags laying across the top. Slipping them over my head, I bent over to grab my backpack and my double barrel shot gun when there was gurgling behind me. I turned around to see fugly number three come through the door, no longer alive.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled jumping and pulling out my knife again. I backed into a corner waiting for him to attack. As he crept closer, fugly number one started to groan drawing the attention of his late brother.

Fugly number one screamed as his dead brother attacked him, taking a large piece of meat outta the guys neck. I tiptoed to the door of the bedroom as the screams got quieter, shutting the door and locking it from the outside.

I scavenged the three fuglies' belongings pulling out several cans of food, some jerky, a first aid kit, two guns in a holster and a machete. I put everything in my backpack and wrap the holster around my waist after checking the ammo. Making my way to the front door, I pause as I passed the naked body of my adopted sister Annmarie laying on the floor of the living room, her skin blue, bruises on her neck and her bright green eyes staring back at me.

With tears in my eyes, I quickly dressed her in her favorite jeans, the large white cashmere sweater she took from the department store and her high tops (I took her brown hiking boots), I pulled out the pearl rosary the the nuns gave me for my thirteenth birthday from my pack and put it around her neck. I knelt down and kissed her forehead and closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Anna. I tried so hard to protect you, but I failed."

Leaving the house, I tried to fight the tears once more.

_'Now I'm really alone.._'

"Shut the hell up!" I said to myself adjusting my now heavy bag, making sure not to smack myself with the handle of the machete and heading down the road.

It smelled like the rain had just stopped and the sun was shining brightly, causing the asphalt to reflect from the puddles. It reminded me of Ireland and playing out in the rain with my father as a little girl. As I made my way down the road I was forced to stop every few minutes as my stomach started to hurt. I placed my hand on my abdomen, drawing it back I noticed it was covered in blood. _'Fucking Christ...'_ I put my hand back to try and stop the bleeding, not so superficial after all.

A short time later a red Chevy SUV pulls up beside me as I'm kneeling on the side of the road cussing as I fought to keep myself from blacking out. I tried to stand and make a run for it, but I ended falling flat on my ass. An older gentleman and a heavy set guy dressed in overalls stepped out. My eyes fell on the older man as I tried to scoot away, fear running through my body, I moved my hand to find something to defend myself with but came up short. With tears in my eyes I whispered, "No please..." before everything went black.

* * *

**I do not own TWD**

**Just my lil OC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lady C here**

**After many rewrites and days of severe writers block **

**I bring you the new story of Bella!**

**Please like and leave me review!**

I woke with a start, lying on a bed in a room I didn't recognize. The wind was blowing warm air through the open window making the curtains billow out. I shivered, which caused me to peak under the blankets. I was dressed in a pair of sweats and my maroon sports bra; a white bandage covered the wound on my stomach. I tried to sit up but the pain in my abdomen caused me to lay back down on the pillows with a groan.

My eyes searched out my belongings, my backpack sat on a traveling trunk under the open window but my guns and machete were gone. An uneasiness crept down my spine.

_"__WHERE THE FUCK AM I?"_

I jumped as the bedroom door slowly opened revealing a tall brunette. "Your awake." she said with a smile as she came more fully into the room.

I instantly pressed myself against the headboard drawing my lower half to my chest in fear, ignoring the throbbing from my stomach, my eyes searching for an escape.

"Shh, you're safe here." She said moving slowly towards me.

"BULLSHIT! Tell that to the three guys who raped and killed my sister! Then came after me!" I nearly screamed; scrambling off the bed. In my escape, I spotted a pair of scissors sitting on the tall dresser to my right. I grabbed them and swung myself into a corner between the dresser and a light blue chair with a high back. "Where the fuck am I? Who the hell are you? And where the fuck are my clothes!" I demanded pointing the scissors at the other girl.

"Maggie, is everything ok?" a male voice from the other side of the door called out as the door hand began to turn.

"We're fine, Daddy. No need to come in." She said stepping back and stopping the door from opening. "Give us a few minutes Daddy, she just woke up and she's pretty scared."

"Ok, Maggie. I'll be in the hallway. Take all the time you need."

Maggie turned and gave me a small smile. "Let's start again. I'm Maggie Green." She said her eyes warm and welcoming as she took a step closer to the bed. "You?"

"Isabella, but I refer Bella." I stated tightening my grip on the scissors. "You didn't answer my question, _Maggie_."

"Your right, first you are in the spare room of my father's farm house. He and Otis picked you up on the side of the road while looking for some supplies. Your clothes needed to be washed and are currently on the line drying. Your shirt, unfortunately was destroyed and I threw it away when Daddy stitched you up. As for your guns, Daddy has them locked up." Maggie explained.

I suddenly started to feel dizzy as Maggie continued, "Why don't you come lay down, so daddy can look at your stomach. It looks like you ripped your stitches."

I looked down and noticed blood had started to seep through my bandage. _"__Shit!"_

"Bella!" Maggie yelled as everything went dark and I fell backwards against the wall.

_Sometime later…_

I opened my eyes with a slow groan, my hand going to my forehead.

"See what happens when you over excite yourself? You end up with a pretty good, size goose egg on the back of your head. But don't worry, daddy got you all patched up."

I rolled over and looked at Maggie. She looked as if she had slept in the chair next to my bed. I slowly sat up, grimacing as the stitches across my stomach stretched. Sitting again the headboard I looked out the window into the darkened sky. We both jumped as the bedroom door opened.

"There you are Maggie." he said with a soft smile, "How's the patient doing?" he asked his eyes moving from Maggie to me. "Ah you're awake again. You had us worried."

"Daddy this is Bella, Bella this is my father Hershel." Maggie made the introductions noticing my fear before she stood up.

"Nice to meet you Bella." Hershel said stepping into the room.

"Same to you Mr. Greene." I said relaxing a little bit as I pulled the blanket up over my exposed torso.

"Please call me Hershel." Hershel took Maggie's spot on the bed, "Do you mind if I check your stitches?" he asked. I hesitantly shook my head.

Turning back to Maggie he said, "Why don't you go and grab some food for Bella. She's probably starving." We all laughed as my stomach gurgled in response to the mention of food. Maggie shook her head and left the room.

I hesitantly lowered the blanket and watched Hershel take the bandage off my stomach, a queasiness came over me as I took in my wound. "Oh shit." I whispered, '_little bitch got me worse then what I thought…'_

"Unfortunately we don't have a lot of supplies, so it's a bit infected." Hershel explained as he wiped blood and puss from my wound before pulling a tube of ointment out from the night stand beside the bed. "You're going be laid up for a few more days. You are more than welcome to stay with us, I just ask that I keep your guns and the machete."

I was taken back by the invitation, but I was also hesitant since Hershel wanted to keep my weapons. I admit I was more concerned with the people in the house then the lamebrains outside.

As if reading my thoughts, Hershel said, "You have nothing to fear from the people in the house nor the undead outside we're safe here." he patted my leg, "Our farm is secluded."

"Thank you Mr. Greene- Hershel." I said grateful for not only his help but his hospitality. _'Thank you for not being some wacko serial killer... yet' Hershel_ replaced the gauze and was just standing to leave when Maggie came in with a tray of food. "Ah Maggie is back with your dinner" he said before leaving the room.

I smiled as I took the tray of food. A steaming bowl of veggie soup, some crackers and a tall glass of lemonade and what looked to be an apple cobbler with whipped cream made my stomach growl louder.

"Someone's hungry." Maggie said giggling.

I couldn't help grinning from ear to ear as I looked for a spoon, "Um do I get a spoon or do I have to use my hands?" I tease dipping my finger into the whipped cream as the bedroom door opens and there stood a blonde girl about nineteen.

"Here Maggie you forgot these." She said softly handing Maggie a set of silverware.

"Thanks Beth!" Maggie said jumping up and taking the silverware. "Bella, this is my sister Beth. Beth this is Bella." she said handing me a fork and a napkin.

I smiled warmly, "Nice to meet you Beth and thank you for the food." I said taking the spoon and digging into the cobbler first, I haven't had real food in almost three weeks. I moaned in happiness which caused the other two girls to laugh. Swallowing my bite, I spoke up, "This is really good."

Maggie sat down but Beth shook her head a grin on her face, "Thank you, well I got a kitchen to clean up, so I'll talk to you both later." she said smiling before closing the bedroom door.

Maggie sat at the end of the bed, her legs under her. "I love your accent." she stated as I continued to stuff my face. "Where are you from? What happened to your family?" she asked grabbing a piece of cracker off my plate.

"Thank you." I said after swallowing my bite. "I was born and raised in Dublin, Ireland." I whispered it was still hard to talk about. "My family... that's easy... everyone is dead..."

Maggie nodded than quickly changed the subject to music and movies. We talked about what we did before all hell broke out. She was easy to talk to, reminded me a lot of my sister…

_Anna_

She was twenty-four and was going to school for cosmetology, while I was twenty-six and a bartender/struggling musician. Somehow we got to talking about all my tattoos which were pretty noticeable. I grinned as Maggie had me show each one, explain the meaning of them and how old I was when I got it.

I had quite a few and they all meant something to me. On my left shoulder was a four leaf clover with my little brother's name on it, a Goth fairy on my right shoulder blade with sister written under it, I had a music note behind my right ear. My tramp stamp wasn't a typical girly tattoo, instead it was a picture of Jack Skeleton and Sally from 'A Nightmare before Christmas'. On the inside of my left ankle was Tinker Bell, sitting on a block of wood with the letter 'M' and 'faith, trust and pixie dust'. On the back of my leg was a spider web with my last name spun into the web.

I showed Maggie my favorite one, a raven holding a shredded up piece of paper with the word '_Nevermore' _on the inside of my right leg. She looked at it funny. I smiled at her confusion; "Edgar Allen Poe's 'The Raven' was one of my favorite stories. So for my twenty-first birthday, my Uncle paid a friend of his to do it. It was the one and only time he ever closed the bar." I explained running my hand over the tattoo, my mind going to the day when he came in to the bar as I was cleaning and doing inventory. He dragged me to the back room, a playful grin on his face and his eyes full of mischievousness. I stopped after he opened the double doors to a surprise birthday party with everyone from the bar, customers as well as other bartenders and waitresses'.

"Sounds like you were pretty close to your Uncle." Maggie said interrupting my thoughts.

"Ya, he may have been my Uncle, but he was also my best friend. He was fourteen when I was born and instantly became my body guard. I came to live with him and my Da when I was about fourteen." I pulled my pant leg down. "He taught me how to fight, how to shoot. He was a better father to me then my own father was..." I said wiping away a tear that slid down my cheek. "I was with them when Atlanta got bombed. Part of me hopes their still alive but it's been three weeks now and deep down I don't want to believe their gone."

Maggie yawned and stretched, "We better get some sleep or Daddy will have my ass for keeping you up when you should be resting." she said getting up. "Good night Bella."

"Good night Maggie..."

**A/N**

**I DO NOT OWN TWD **

**JUST MY LIL **

**BELLA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LADY C HERE**

**AFTER MUCH EDITS,**

**CHAPTER 3 IS UP AND RDY!**

**PLEASE LIKE &amp; REVIEW!**

_Two months later…_

Things were slow as I healed from the wound on my stomach. The days were filled with small form of physical exercise, so I took up stretching and some yoga in the morning on the porch that faced the horse stables. After a few weeks I began working around the farm, grateful for a safe place; so far no one went psycho on me…

I was enjoying this life, getting up early doing chores and having structure. I needed it, like air and water. I was slowly coming out of my protective shell, like a butterfly leaving its cocoon and taking flight. I became fast friends with Maggie and Beth. I convinced Hershel to teach me simple medical procedures like cleaning wounds, stitching and watching for infections.

We'd spend hours in the evening everyone would gather around the dining room table playing cards, laughing and talking. They neverpushed me about my family, which was nice; we were slowly becoming like a family.

Sometimes I'd help Patricia tend the gardens, Maggie and Beth were helping me to be more open. While I in turn was teaching them how to defend themselves against lamebrains. I even went out hunting with Otis, who started calling me little sister and Jimmy, he was a cute guy for nineteen but I couldn't think of him like that; though I had a feeling Jimmy wanted something more. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere, after being on my own for so long.

As Beth and I were setting the table for dinner one night, she started singing, softly at first, so I joined. I smiled at her as we went about the kitchen preparing dinner, our voices blending in perfect harmony.

_And with a broken wing she still sing_

_he keeps an eye on the sky..._

I caught sight of Maggie, Hershel and Otis standing in the door way with large smiles on all their faces which caused me to jump and let out a small squeal. "Not funny guys! You scared the fu– crap outta me!" I stammered trying to calm my breathing.

_A few days ago I learned that Hershel was a spiritual man, so out of respect for him and his home, I tried to watch my language which was difficult, I had a mouth that made sailors blush. He noticed the change, so one day he thanked me and asked if I wanted to join them in the evenings when we weren't playing card, to hear him read from the bible. I was a bit uncomfortable religion never being something I really wanted to be a part of mainly because of how I was raised with my dad and uncle, I always said that I'd prefer going to hell then heaven at least I'd know people there. He didn't force me but eventually I joined them, the next morning I found a silver cross hanging from my Dad's dog tags._

Beth snorted as she put the last of the food on the table as I turned to her, "Hush Beth!" before I put my pie on the table, "Paybacks a bitch" I whispered narrowing my eyes at my young friend, which only caused her to laugh harder. Shaking my head, I turned to the metal lunch pail on the counter.

"Here ya go Otis. I know you're going hunting for a few days, don't need you starving." I said with a smile. "I made all your favorites. Don't ask me how I did it, but I also put a slice of chocolate pie in there for ya."

Otis grinned and rubbed his big belly causing me to laugh, "You're too good to me little sister." he said taking the lunch box and heading out the door. I grinned at his back as he kicked Patricia on the cheek and headed out the door. I turned and looked at my new family as they gathered around the table, I smiled as I joined them.

_Later that night..._

I'm standing in the bathroom after my shower looking at myself in the mirror. All of the marks on my face were gone, but a feeling of needing change crept over me. Looking for the scissors that usually sat in the top drawer of the bathroom counter, I called for Maggie.

"Ya?" she asked sticking her head in door.

"Will you help me?" I asked waving the scissors.

"Are you sure?" she asked taking the scissors, a look of uncertainty on her face.

"Ya I am. It's time for a change." I said sitting on the toilet. "I've been wanting to do this for some time, better now than never."

Maggie shook her head and began cutting my hip length auburn hair. We talked as she worked, having me bend my head every which way. "I noticed your hair is getting lighter." she stated.

"Ya, the hair dye is finally starting to fade." I grin, "I'm actually a strawberry blonde. I died it because I was angry with my Dad and so to piss him off I dyed it to look more like my Uncle. Should have seen the fight. Between my temper and his, the house was destroyed. Took me a week to clean it."

Finally, she said she was done and took a step back so I could look in the mirror. The young women looking back at me, had big blue eyes, dark skin from working outside and a new hairdo that ended at her shoulders. Turning around I grinned at my best friend and hugged her.

"I love it thank you." Grabbing a black hair piece, I pulled my hair away from my face. "Come on let's go outside and look at the stars." I bent down and quickly picked up my hair. We made our way down stairs and outside. Stepping off the porch, I threw my hair gently into the breeze for the birds to make their nests. Going back to my friend who was sitting in one of the oversized rocking chairs.

"Are you happy here?" Maggie asked pulling her legs up underneath her and look at me.

"You know... I actually am." I said bringing my knees up and resting my cheek on top looking at my best friend. "I love it here. I adore your Dad and Otis; I love everyone here; including Jimmy." I stated earning a laugh from Maggie. "I just wish he'd stop creeping on me. I'm more into older men, not little boys."

Maggie shook her head and laughed before she looked out into the night, "Bella what happened to your family?"

I was taken off guard by her question but I knew deep down it was time to talk. My voice was raw with emotion which caused my almost now extinct accent to reappear. "My parents met when my mama was sixteen and my da was twenty-one. She was an inspiring ballet dancer and he was a captain in the united states army, stationed in Dublin. Mama always said it was love at first sight for her. They married when she turned seventeen and she gave up dancing professionally when she got pregnant with me. When I was two my da turned our basement into a dance studio for my mama's twentieth birthday present. She started teaching classes to other kids, myself included. By the time I was five, they were fighting all the time, he had started drinking. So he left and it was just us. He'd occasionally call or send me gifts but from what I learned when I got older is that he was in and out of jail as well as on drugs."

"Mama met Mike through a mutual friend when I was eight, he was a widower with a nine-year-old little girl. From that moment on Anna and I became inseparable. We shared everything from our room to clothes. Mike was a very successful business man and owned a ranch on the outskirts of Dublin. After they were married, we all moved out there. Mama became pregnant a short time later. She had a little boy, my brother Evan Wesley was such a cutie and a love bug. Anna and I use to play dress up with him." I took a deep breath, "When he was four months old, he died of SIDS and I lost everything."

"Mama committed suicide a month later. In the note she had written, mama begged us to forgive her and that she loved us but the pain was just too much for her too bare. Mike who stepped in to raise me and Anna was heartbroken but he was a terrific father. Tried to get me back into dancing again but I couldn't do it, so he turned me on to music. Anna unfortunately was becoming distance and getting into the rougher crowds. She would sneak out, steal, started smoking and doing drugs. I felt so lonely. I lost my dad, my mom and my brother; now I felt I was losing my best friend."

I took a deep breath before going on, "On my eleventh birthday, on his way home from getting my birthday present and dinner, Mike was struck by a drunk driver who was eluding police. He died three days later." I just kept talking; my eyes staring out into the night. "Anna's grandparents could only take her and my Mama's parents didn't want me; so I was sent to an orphanage. It was horrible there. I was beaten, starved and locked away in a closet like an animal. That's why I was so hesitant to join you guys in the evening."

"It was the worst three years of my life. I applied to be emancipated when I turned thirteen but I was denied, so I wrote to the U.S Embassy, I was part American and I felt they could help me. It took 2 years but … I walked out of that orphanage with my held high."

"I became a US citizen on my fifteenth birthday. Anna and I met up and I informed her I was leaving for the US. I was going to find my dad and I wanted her to come with me. We both had some money left to us from mike and my mama so we left but like usual Anna let the wrong kind of man into her life. Anna and I got into this huge fight after landing in New York, we were there two months, we got jobs waiting tables to save money to take the bus to Georgia. She just handed me all of her money, kissed my cheek and went off to be with this twenty-seven-year-old man who promised to make her famous. Alone and heartbroken I went searching for my Da. Found my Uncle instead, should have seen the look on his face when I walked through door of his bar. He took me in, helped me get my GED. Gave me a job cleaning floors in the bar, then he had someone teach me to bartend. When Da was released, things got awkward. He wouldn't look at me and when he got drunk or high he'd start calling me my mama... he would scream so much. So to pay him back I dyed my hair, pissed him off even more. Then one night, he came across me singing in a bar. He sat and waited for me to get done with my set; we ended talking for hours, mainly about my Mama and everything that went wrong in both our lives.

When Anna showed up beaten up and dressed in skimpy clothing almost a year later; he let her stay. When the guy who beat her up came calling apologizing and what not my Da went out and beat the crap outta the him, he went back to jail. Then it was Anna, my Uncle and I, we three had so much fun. We turned her into a backwoods bad ass." I laughed as the memories came flooding back. Maggie just sat there allowing me to talk and get everything off my chest. "She loved everything about Georgia and the south. She started dating my ex but we had parted on good terms and I was happy for them.

"When Anna was kidnapped by her ex-pimp/boyfriend and was taken to Atlanta, just after Da was released from jail. We went after her, Da packed the truck and we were gone. I never felt so proud of my family. That's why we were in Atlanta, when we got separated. I found Anna but not my Da and Uncle. So we moved on, broke into a department store, got clean clothes, proper shoes, supplies and camping stuff. We ran, stayed with a bunch of old people and Mexicans in an old nursing home and eventually made our way here. We raided the cars on the highway and then found a little house for us.

"We felt safe so we let our guard down, biggest mistake EVER, three guys broke in and attacked us. Anna was raped and killed. They tied to me to a metal chair as they took turns with her, made me watch. When one of them came for me, I gutted him. Then his brother beat me after tying me to the chair again. Finally, I attacked back and killed both of them. I left Anna in the house, that's when Hershel and Otis found me."

Maggie stared at me her hand covering her mouth. "Oh Bella." she whispered standing up and drawing me to her in a hug.

"I'm a horrid sister. I left my best friend to rot on the floor of some crummy house." I cried into her shoulder.

"Shhh, it's ok." Maggie whispered rubbing my back.

"I'm tired, Mags. I'm gonna crash." I step away, "You can tell Hershel if you want. It's time I forget my past." I said moving into the house and up to my room. I collapsed on to my bed, baring my face into my pillow to silence my sobs. I drifted off to sleep thinking of my missing family.

_Two days later..._

I came out of the house dressed in cutoff shorts, a white tank top and a pair of hiking boots; I grabbed a white bandana to tied my hair up and outta my face. I had decided to keep myself busy by sweeping the large front porch waiting for Otis to get back who was due back sometime today and I enjoy helping him clean whatever he gets. I had started sweeping the steps when I heard a distant gunshot. I paused a moment before continuing on with my goal.

I had just finished sweeping when I noticed a man running up the field with a child in his arms; Otis and another man close on his heels. "HERSHEL!" I screamed dropping the broom and running down the stairs to the three men. I grasped the boy's head and helped carry him to the porch, he was deathly pale and barely breathing. The screen door slammed as Hershel, Maggie, Beth and Patricia came on to the front porch. They helped the man carrying the boy and the other guy into the house, while I turned to Otis.

"It was an accident!" Otis cried as he threw his arms around me. "I didn't mean to shoot him."

"It's ok!" I whispered trying to calm him down. "Come on, let's get you something to drink." I took his arm and led him to the kitchen, and got him something to drink.

Maggie ran by the door stopping only to grab a baseball bat. "I'm going for the boy's Mother. Daddy needs your help." she explained going out the door. I shook my head.

"Beth stay with Otis, I'm gonna see what your Dad needs." I said running up the stairs taking two at a time. Stepping into the room, Hershel looked up.

"Bells, we need towels and warm water. NOW!"

I was out the door and at the hall closet in seconds. Grabbing as many towels as I could carry and the large bowl that Hershel used to clean my own wound. Filling it full of warm water, I was back in the room in a matter of moments, wetting a towel and handing towards Hershel.

"We need supplies or he won't make the night." Hershel stated taking the towel. We made eye contact for a moment before he started cleaning the boy's wound.

"Where do you think we could go?" the other man asked.

I instantly felt uncomfortable as I caught him checking out my backside as I bent over to drape a cloth over the boy's head. I was gonna call him out on it but now wasn't the time.

"There's the high school." a voice said from the doorway, "They set up a type of hospital." Otis stepped in, his hat in his hands. "I'll go and be back before you know it."

I stepped back from the bed, "No Otis, you can't. It's over ran with lamebrains." I shook my head crossing my arms over my chest.

"I gotta do it little sister." he said tears in his eyes. "It's the least I could do after what I did." He wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Then I'm..."

"I'll go with him..." the other man stated interrupting me.

"Shane…" the man said as Hershel put a needle in his arm, blood seeped from his arm and into a container which in turn went to the little boy.

"I'll be fine Rick."

I walked up to Otis and wrapped my arms around him, "You come back to me big guy." I said trying not to cry. I adored this man who saved my life.

"I'll be back Little Sister, don't you worry." Otis kissed the top of my head before leading the guy named Shane out the door.

"He's seizing!" Hershel yelled drawing me back to the present. I went back to stand by the bed, refreshing the wet washcloth. I was startled by a tall skinny lady who ran through the door of the bedroom, "Carl!?"

I slowly backed away tears running down my cheeks, Annmarie flashed through my mind. I looked to Hershel who gave me a nod and I bolted from the room. I ran down the stairs, out the front door and out on to the porch. I turned to my right and left before bolting for the tall grass of the field in front of the house. I dropped to my knees, wrapped my arms around myself as I broke into sobs.

After a few minutes; I got up and dried my eyes with the back of my hands and made my way back to the house. Maggie was standing at the door, a concerned look on her face. "I'm ok Mags." I whispered patting her shoulder. I went upstairs to see if Hershel needed me. I learned that the boy named Carl was stable, his parents resting on both sides of him.

_Later that night..._

I was sitting at the piano with Beth, trying to keep my mind off of the fact that Otis hadn't returned yet with that Shane guy, when I heard a car pull up. I was on the front porch in a matter of seconds as some Asian guy helped a black guy out of the car.

"Please help, he's been cut! We're friends of Rick and Lori." He pleaded.

I turned to Beth, "I got this, go ask Pop for supplies." turning back to the two men, I went down the steps and helped him bring the other guy up the front steps. I said 'Bring him into the kitchen and I'll get him fixed up." Just as Maggie came to the door. "Mags can you boil some water?" I asked as she opened the door for us.

"Ya." She said following us into the kitchen as Beth came in with the supplies I had asked for.

"Daddy said if you need help holler." She said laying out everything.

I took a deep breath and looked at those standing around. "I need everyone out of the room please, I can't focus while I'm being stared at." Everyone nodded and left the room while I washed my hands. "Ok, here we go." I turned from the sink and moved to the black guy who looked like he was going to pass out. I smiled at him as I picked the scissors to cut away the duct tape that help the rags in place. Gently I cut away the tape and slowly removed the blood soaked rags with fresh clean ones. "This is gonna hurt like a son of a bitch, sir." I said reaching for the kettle of boiling water and pouring it in a bowl.

"The name is T-Dog." He grunted in pain as I dipped a wash cloth into the water before ringing it out.

"I'm Bella." I said shaking the wet rag out, steam coming off of it. "Ready?" I asked and before he could say anything I swapped out the rags.

"Son of a bitch! That hurt!" he yelled starting to sweat.

"I warned ya it was going to hurt." I stated washing his wound. I worked for the next few minutes to sew up his arm. I just finished the last stitch when Hershel walked in.

"How you doing in here Bella?" He asked walking over and checking T-Dog's wound. "I'm impressed." He said with a smile.

I grinned, "I learned from the best." I start to dress it and handed him two aspirin and a battle of water. "Here take these and go lay down on the couch."

"Thank you Bella." T-Dog said downing the pills and half the bottle.

"No problem." I helped him into the living room and on to the couch, "If you have any issues yell for myself or Hershel." I stayed until he drifted off to sleep before I went back into the kitchen to clean the table up and wash the equipment I used.

I was just drying the scissors when Patricia's screaming crying drew my attention. Jimmy was leading her back into the house nearly collapsing from her grief as I stepped out from the kitchen. "What happened?!' I demanded but he just shook his head so I stepped out on to the porch to see Shane standing at the bottom of the stairs a look of sadness and a hint of guilt on his face.

"Otis?" I whispered tears forming in my eyes. "No... no no no no!" I screamed trying to launch myself at Shane but Maggie and the Rick grabbed me. "You got him killed! You killed him! You bastard!" I cried sinking to the floor with Maggie holding me tightly. Rick rubbed his hand over his face. Shane jut looked down.

Maggie and Beth took me up to my room and laid me down. Maggie laid down next to me and held me as I cried myself to sleep.

**A/N**

**I DO NOT OWN**

**TWD**

**JUST MY LIL**

**BELLA**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4..._

I woke up at the crack of dawn, crawling out of bed so that I didn't wake up Maggie, I quickly got dressed in jean shorts, a maroon tank top, my high tops and my Dad's dog tags. I went into the kitchen and was greeted by Rick. He was a good looking man for having barely gotten any sleep.

"Good morning." he says giving me a small smile. "I'm sorry about Otis…"

I return his smile but I held up a finger, I grabbed a coffee cup and quickly poured me a cup before taking a long drink. "Oh that's nice." I groan taking another drink.

Rick laughed, "Not a morning person are ya?" he said taking a drink of his own coffee.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Nope." I said emphasizing on the P. "I'm Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella." I offered my hand.

"Rick Grimes." he said shaking my hand. "My wife Lori is upstairs with our son Carl."

"And thank you, Otis was a sweetie. Saved my life a few months back. As soon as I shot a deer while out hunting with him, he dubbed me little sister." I smiled at the memory and wiped the tear that slipped down my cheek.

"Nice to meet you." I stated taking a sip. I couldn't help checking him out over my coffee cup.

_He's married girl! I can look just can't touch..._

I put my cup down when T- Dog came into the kitchen followed by the Asian guy, "Morning boys." I said with a smile. "Coffee?" I ask moving to grab two more cups.

"Yes please." T- Dog said sitting down with a sigh. I handed him his cup with two aspirins. "Thanks Bella." He said popping them in his mouth and taking a drink of his coffee.

"Your welcome, figured you'd need em." I stated with a smile as I handed over the other cup of coffee. "I don't think we've met yet. I'm Bella."

"Thank you. Glenn." He said taking a long drink of his coffee.

I turned back to T-Dog as I walked back to the counter next to Rick, "I'll change your bandages after lunch T-Dog; it's only been a few hours so I don't want to change em to soon." I stated taking a drink of my own coffee.

"Hey no problem. Thanks for what you did." He smiled finishing his coffee.

I turned back to the sink, "If you want to go out on the porch, I'll rinse these out and show you around." I offered rinsing out my cup before taking theirs.

"I think I'll stay near the house in case something happens with Carl, but thank you." Rick said handing me his cup.

"Glenn? T- Dog? Up for a stroll?" I asked with a smile.

"Hey Bella, I need help cleaning out the horse's stall, will you help me?" Beth asked walking into the pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Sorry Gents but looks like chores chumps stroll. Rain check?" I said pulling my own hair up into a bun.

"Sure!"

"Works for me."

"Have fun!"

I followed Beth out the front door and down the side steps that faced the stables.

_A short time later…_

"I swear Beth you did that on purpose!' I yelled as I stomped into the house dripping wet, clearly annoyed. I swear she was snickering behind me.

"I swear it was an accident." She said behind me.

'What happened to you?" Hershel asked from the living room, trying hard not to laugh.

"Beth decided I needed a dip in the horse's troth." I said pulling my hair out and shaking it out.

"I swear Dad it was an accident." Beth said stepping up from behind me, "I slipped and fell into her."

I turned and punched her in the shoulder, "Lier!"

"Ow!"

I turned on my heel and made my way up to my room. Once there I quickly changed into black shorts and a short sleeved t-shirt, before heading back down stairs. As I entered the kitchen I heard;

"I'm sorry Bella!"

I snickered as I yelled back, "Payback's a bitch!" before walking smack dab into the broad chest of Rick and nearly fell backwards had he not caught me around the waist.

"Careful Bella." He said with a laugh as he steadied me on my feet.

I laughed, "Thanks Rick! That would have not only sucked but also would've hurt like hell." I said my hands on his biceps, his arms still on my waist. I saw a glint in his eyes before I took a step back and adjusted my shirt. I smiled and stepped into the kitchen and moved over to the sink grabbing a glass of water and downing it in seconds, suddenly thirsty.

"You ok?" Rick asked from behind me. He walked up and leaned against the counter.

"Ya, why do you ask?" I asked rinsing my cup and putting it back.

"Well I kind of saw your swan dive into the horse troth." He teased a grin on his face.

I groaned which caused him to chuckle. "I'm gonna kill her."

Rick shook his head and crossed his arms across his chest, "Careful young lady, I'm a cop. That sounds like a threat."

I grinned, "You damn right it was." I said putting up my hands, "Wanna cuff me now or later?"

Rick laughed and shook his head, "I'll let you off with a warning this time." He said with a wink.

"Damn and I was hoping for a good time." I said with a smirk.

"Sorry not this time." Rick grinned.

I shook my head, "Promises, promises." I teased laughing which caused Rick to start laughing.

I jumped at the sound of multiple cars arriving at the farm. I turned when Lori suddenly appeared at the door. "Their here." she said before going out on the porch with Rick fast on her heels. I glared at Shane as he walked by dressed in a pair of Otis' overalls, he was followed by Glenn and T-Dog. I could hear people talking on the porch and decided to follow Maggie and Beth outside as they walked passed the kitchen.

I stopped at the top of the stairs behind Hershel as he introduces us all to the group suddenly shy, I noticed he called me his daughter causing me to grin and earning a wink from Beth. I smiled as I felt Maggie squeeze my hand. I stepped out from behind Hershel to say hello and looked out among the new arrivals, they looked tired and worn down.

"Itsy?" a voice called out.

I jumped at the sound of his voice, only one person ever called me that. I gasped, my hand over my mouth, as my eyes came across a set of dark blue eyes that matched my own, full of shock and tears. Tears filled my eyes as I let out a scream and bolted down the front steps.

"Itsy?" he repeated in shock dropping his crossbow as I threw myself into his arms.

"Uncle Daryl..." I said as he hugs me tighter. I felt tears on my shoulder as his shoulders started to shake. I heard several gasps from those closes to us.

"Oh my God Itsy!" he exclaimed stepping back, "I thought we lost you."

"I'm a Dixon, nothing can take me down, except the devil himself." I grinned hugging him around the chest. He grins and hugs me back. I step back and look at the group, "Merle? Daryl, where's Merle? Where's my Dad?" I look around but I don't see him and no one will look me in the eye. "Dad? Daryl where is my father?" I nearly scream turning on my Uncle, my breathing becoming faster; my hand on my chest.

_Shit I haven't had an asthma attack in almost a year._

"Itsy, are you having an asthma attack?" Daryl asked suddenly worried.

"Duh…" I gasp

"Where's your inhaler?"

"Lost it." I gasp breathing getting difficult.

Daryl looked at an older gentleman, "Dale watch her. I think her spare one is in one of the saddlebags."

I feel hands on my arms as I feel a tingling in my fingers, I slowly sink to the ground, "Not good..." I whispered before something was suddenly shoved in my mouth.

"Deep breath Itsy." I hear him whisper as I take a deep breath, "One more, big one. Good girl." I struggle to stand up, my face red from embarrassment as all eyes were now on me.

"Daryl please, what happened to Merle?" I beg grabbing the front of his shirt; trying to fight the dizziness that came over me, laying my forehead on his chest.

"I'm sorry Itsy. I'm so sorry." he says over and over his cheek on the top of my head before he glares over my head towards who I believe is Rick, who was standing at the bottom of the front steps when I had bolted for Daryl.

I step back and suddenly start hitting him in the chest tears streaming down my face, my voice raspy from the asthma attack. "You lied! You son of a bitch! YOU said everything would be ok! I lose Anna now Merle! I hate you!" I scream at him not caring anymore that others where starring at us. I slowly sink to the ground, dragging Daryl down with me. I cry harder against his arm. I hear him whispering but I can't understand him through my grief.

Slowly I slip into nothingness my grief over coming my already weak system from the asthma attack.

"_Holy shit, I think she's Merle's daughter..."_

"_Thank you Captain Obvious..."_

"_What?"_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5..._

"_Who would've thought that Merle had a daughter..."_

"_I'm surprised a woman would even want to be with that pig..."_

"_Who would've thought Daryl had emotions..."_

"_Would explain his lack of emotion; he was dealing with the loss of his niece..."_

"_She looks more like Daryl than Merle."_

"_Do you blame her?"_

"_Did you notice her accent?"_

"_She's from Ireland. Merle was military and stationed in Dublin when he met her Mom."_

"_Come on guys, I know you have a million question but she just lost a friend yesterday and then learns about her father. Give the girl a break."_

"_Sorry Lori..."_

"_Sorry..."_

I could hear voices talking but they sounded so far away.

_Later that evening…_

I awoke with a start, sitting up and throwing the blankets off. I stood up, fighting the dizziness and headed down downstairs. I followed the voices that were in the dining room. I stood in the doorway as everyone went quiet. My eyes going to each and every face.

"So I'm not dreaming…" I whisper fighting back the tears that started to well up in my eyes.

Rick stood up and walked over to me, placing his hand on my lower back; he steered me farther into the room, "Come meet some people, Bella." He said gently with a smile.

I quickly wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and gave the room a small smile. With a deep breath I greeted everyone, "Hello I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella."

"This is Andrea and Carol. Dale is up on the RV keeping watch." He said introducing me to a tall blonde and a small lady with short hair. Both ladies smiled.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to be rude but where is he?" I asked looking at Rick.

He nodded and gave me a small knowing smile, "On the porch."

"Thank you." I whispered, "Please excuse me." I said to the people at the table, before I turned and headed out onto the porch, finding my Uncle smoking a cigarette. "Got a spare?" I ask sitting down right next to him. He handed me a cigarette and his lighter.

I lit my cigarette and took a long drag as I handed back his lighter. We sat in silence as we listened to those in the house. I leaned my head on his shoulder, tears streaming down my face as I informed that Anna was dead. I felt him lean his head on mine.

"I'm sorry Itsy." He whispered flipping his cigarette away.

"I tried so hard to save her." I whispered wiping away the tears, "After Mike died, I felt I needed to take care of her. Protect her. She may have been older, but she was so childlike in some ways." I took a deep breath, "I feel like I failed both my mom and Mike."

Daryl moved so he was looking straight at me, "Don't ever think that, girl!" he said sternly, "You kept her alive when we couldn't and for that I think your Mama and Mike would be proud of you."

"Thank you Uncle." I said smiling a little bit, "I needed to hear that."

"Now get your ass up, we're going squirrel hunting in the morning and you need to get some practice in." He said handing me my hunting bag.

"o my god! You found it!" I squealed reaching in and finding my collapsible bow and quiver of arrows, along with my glove and skinning knife. I grinned strapping my knife to my thigh, before standing up. "Come on old man." I demanded slipping my quiver over my head.

He grinned as he got up, "God I forgot how bossy you can be!" he grumbled causing me to laugh. We made our way over to a tree not far from the house. While he set up a make shift target, I strapped on my glove and started setting up my bow.

We didn't realize we had developed an audience as I worked out my arm and back muscles while perfected my once perfect aim as Daryl yelled insults about my lack of practice and laziness. Letting it go in one ear and out the other, my aim became truer and faster.

"Wow Bella!" someone exclaimed as I hit the center of the target for the third time. I turned a grin on my face to see Beth, Maggie, Glenn, Jimmy and T-Dog.

"I'm impressed." Rick said walking up behind everyone, causing me to blush.

"Thanks I learned from the master himself." I said indicating toward my Uncle, who just grunted. I just shook my head.

I start packing my stuff up, when I pulled my shirt up a little too far revealing the burn scar on my left hip and up my side. I quickly pulled my shirt down, praying no one saw but my heart sunk when I heard the dreaded question.

"What happened there, Bella?" Beth asked.

I took a deep breath, "I was in a car accident on my eleventh birthday..." was all I said before I pushed my way through the group and went into the house. Only a few people knew that I had been in the car with my stepdad. Fifteen years later I still get nightmares. I reached my room and flung my bag on to the chair in the corner and threw myself on to the bed.

Soon I drifted off to sleep…

_The next morning..._

Slowly I opened my eyes, blinking several times as my eyes adjusted to the morning sun shining through the window, guess I was out for a while. I looked to my left to see Maggie passed out beside me on the bed. I smiled as I slowly stood up so I wouldn't wake her and walked barefoot to the window. Looking out I saw several tents already set up as my eyes fell on my Dad's bike.

Wrapping my arms around myself, I headed out into the morning sun; shoeless, dressed in shorts once more and a black guns and roses shirt, my mind on everything that has happened. I tiptoed through the house making sure not to disturb those who were sleeping. Stepping outside, I took a deep breath before I walked across the yard, moving quietly among the tents unsure if people were asleep, I stopped next to the black motorcycle that was Merle's pride and joy. Spotting the saddlebags, I knelt down next to the bike and start going through the bags, not knowing what I was looking for.

I pull out several bags of drugs causing me to shake my head _'dumb fuck'. _I never understood why Merle always had to be drunk or stoned all the time. I had tried several times to get him help but we'd end up fighting for days on end. I found several knives, a hand gun, my stolen MP3 player _'that asshole...'_ and two bottles of homemade moonshine.

I reached into the bottom of the last saddlebag, surprised as I pulled out a wallet size picture of my Mama and I with Dad and Uncle Daryl. My uncle told me Merle had burned everything that reminded him of our lives in Ireland.

It was Christmas and I was a baby dressed in a red and white dress, a white bow on my head. I had a huge grin on my face as Daryl who was fourteen at the time was dressed in jeans and a black sweater. He stood in front of my parents proudly holding me in his arms, it was one of few pictures where he was actually smiling. My eyes went to my parents' face's, the love in their eyes made me choke back a sob. My mama was a tall redhead with large green eyes, she was dressed in a red and white dress, her hair hung around her shoulders. While Merle was a young man with a military cut hair style and broad shoulders. His blue eyes matched my own and Daryl's.

Hearing movement within the camp, I quickly put everything away, except the picture, my MP3 player, and a bottle of the moonshine, I don't know why but I kept the hand gun. Standing up, I slipped the gun into the back of my shorts and hid it under my shirt. I turned my mp3 player on before slipping it in my front pocket and putting the headphone in, the music of Evanescence drowned out my thoughts as I made my way to the large field, taking a swig from the bottle after offering it to the sky above.

I never noticed the guy on top of the RV.

Having not had a decent drink in almost a year, I was buzzing pretty good by the time I reached the field, but I kept on walking, stumbling through the waist high grass - not sure of where I was heading, the trees seemed like the best place. Fighting a losing battle against the tears that were slipping down my cheeks, I kept drinking; trying to numb the pain and sorrow, the loss of Evan, Mama, Mike and now Anna and Otis were hard, but the loss of Merle was my breaking point. Despite not having a close relationship he was still my Father.

Finally collapsing in the middle of the field, I didn't care if anyone at the house could see me or not. I drew the gun from behind my back and laid it in my lap. I stared into the picture of my family as I took another long swig from the bottle. I looked into the woods willing them to be there. The man who never gave a shit about me, my sister that I couldn't save and the big guy who help save a girl on the side of the road. Before I knew it I was downing the last of the bottle in one large gulp.

I toyed with the bottle for a few minutes before I threw the empty bottle into the air with a scream, drew the handgun from my lap and fired once. Despite being drunk the bottle shattered into a million pieces. I felt nothing as the shot echoed throughout the field, struggling to stand, I got to my bare feet – now bleeding from stepping on rocks and sticks. I turned and faced the house, ready to go back, but I couldn't move. I stared at the gun in my hand, contemplating putting it to my temple.

"I can't..." I whispered before sinking to my knees, sobs racking my body. I ripped the headphones from my ears in frustration. The sound of feet pounding caused me to open my eyes; I came face to face with Rick, Maggie and two others, Glenn and T-Dog.

I started to laugh hysterically like some mad women, tears streaming down my face. The moonshine running quickly through my system. "Anyone for Russian Roulette?" I ask swinging the gun around "Time to leave this shit hole the fun way, that is if you got the balls."

Rick stepped forward slowly, "Easy Bella." he whispered holding his hands up in front of him when he noticed the handgun in my hand. "Do you really want to do this?" he asked quietly moving closer one step at a time. He stopped when I looked down at the gun and looked back up at him, tears streaming down my face.

"I can't do this anymore." I sobbed bringing the gun up to my temple. "Everything I ever loved gets taken from me!"

"What about Daryl?" Rick says staring at me, his burning into mine. Causing me to take the gun from my temple. "You just found him and now you want to take yourself away from him. He's your blood." Since Rick had me distracted, I didn't notice T-Dog nudge Glenn, who turned around and ran toward the house.

"I'm nothing like him. I'm not strong enough for this world." I stated tears blurring my vision.

Maggie steps forward, kneeling down she drew my attention away from Rick, "Who survived Atlanta on their own? Who fought so they could find their sister? Their daddy and uncle? You are stronger then you give yourself credit. Otis and Anna wouldn't want you to do this." she states tears streaming down her cheeks, "And I don't think your daddy would too."

"Don't you dare bring them into this!" I snapped glaring at her, "He's not my 'daddy'. He's just some dumb redneck who chose a life of prison, drugs and booze over his own blood."

"Isabella Cathleen Dixon! What the hell are you doing?"

I jump at my full name, "Motherfucker!' I groaned, "Really? Go away Daryl!" I screamed, turning to my Uncle as he comes running up with the other guy on his heels. "I'm done! I've lost Anna, Otis, Mama, Mike and now Merle! I can't handle if I lose anyone else, I can't lose you too. This is easier. Easiest for everyone..." I state and with that I put the gun to my head and pulled the trigger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lady C here!**

**Chapter 6 is aldy for ya!**

**Please read &amp; leave me a review!**

**Enjoy!**

Maggie screamed

Glenn jumped

T-Dog turned away

Rick yelled 'No!"

Daryl dropped to his knees, my name coming from his lip

_CLICK_

I dropped the gun with a scream, sobbing I wrapped my arms around my head; the sound truly scaring the shit out of me. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." was all I could say as Rick who was closes wrapped his arms around me. I hung on for dear life like a child after having a nightmare.

T-Dog picked up the gun and checked the chamber, "Empty." he states looking at everyone. Glenn held a hysterical Maggie, who wouldn't look at me.

"Merle kept one bullet in case he got bit." Daryl explained breathing hard, "Wanted to go out his own way then become a walker."

"What happen to him?" I begged still holding on to Rick's arm, my eyes going to Daryl, "Please I need to know. I deserve to know what happened to my Father."

Rick took a deep breath, guilt in his voice, "We left him chained to a pipe on the roof of a department store, he attacked a fellow survivor. Right after a walker attack. When we went back for him, he had cut off his own hand to get free." he looked away remorsefully.

"You left my father chained to a pipe unable to defend himself against fucking lamebrains?!' I demanded pushing myself away from Rick anger in my voice, I slapped him hard across the face. "And you call yourself a cop... no wonder you and Shane are friends you both get people killed." I spat trying to stand but between the moonshine and my tears I don't get anywhere. Falling on my hands and knees, I shook with rage. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath my stomach feeling like I had just stepped off a roller coaster. Groaning, I forced myself to stand up. Swaying a bit, I looked down at Rick who had a hand print on his cheek, anger in my eyes before turning to Daryl and the other two men with disappointment, "Did you know as well!? Were you even gonna tell me, Uncle?" I demanded trying not to cry hysterically my lower lip quivering. No one would look me in the eye. "Chicken shit assholes." I mumbled trying to step away.

Maggie stepped up next to me and put my arm over her shoulders, "I hope you can live with yourselves." she says over her shoulder, "Come on Bells let's get you in the shower." We left the four men in the field, all looking ashamed.

"I can't believe they did that." I whispered, trying not to cry. "He may have been an asshole, but no one deserves to die like that."

"Shhh Bells, its ok."

"No its not ok. All I ever wanted in my life was a father who cared more about me then his next fix." My legs gave out and we both tumble to the ground; we stared at each other for a moment before we started laughing.

"You're a klutz when your drunk." Maggie said sitting up.

"One of these days, you're getting drunk with me!" I said trying to sit up, "Help, I've fallen and I can't get up..." I giggle, my sadness gone for the moment.

"Shut it Itsy." Daryl growls walking up and looking down at me. My sudden giddiness is replaced by annoyance at the sudden appearance of my Uncle.

"You're such a buzz kill, Uncle." I mumble covering my eyes with my arm. "Go away and let me be." I move my head so I'm not looking at him.

"Ain't gonna happen there, girl." he states bending over and pulling me up and slinging me over his shoulder.

"What the hell!? Daryl Robert Dixon, you put me down this instance!" I screamed pounding on his back, my legs kicking as he lugged me toward the house. "I'll throw up on you and trust me it won't be fucking pretty!"

_WHACK_

I yelp at the sudden stinging sensation across my ass

"Don't _ever_ use my full name again!" Daryl demanded as I hear laughing from behind me and I spy Maggie walking behind us.

"What the fuck!? Did you really just spank me like I was a child!" I yelled ignoring the queasiness in my stomach.

"Yup." was the reply as he adjusted me on his shoulder which added pressure to my already queasy stomach.

"Dude, that's just not right..." I exclaim still struggling. "Put. Me. Down. NOW!" Suddenly I'm unceremoniously dropped at the base of the front porch. I watch as Daryl turns and starts to walk away. "Don't you fucking walk away from me!" I yelled standing up. "You dump me on the porch and expect to walk away without talking about you leaving Merle!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

Daryl spun around his eyes blazing "I didn't do shit except go back for him!" he yelled, "If you wanna be pissed off, be pissed off at the people who actually left him there!" he yelled pointing towards the camp. "You're not the only one who lost him! He was my family too."

"I don't know these people, they're not our kin. So ya I'm gonna direct my anger at someone I know." I state putting my hands on my hips. "Where were you? Why weren't you with him like the good little bitch you always are. You had already sacrificed Anna and I for dear ole Merle." I demanded raising my voice.

People were starting to come out of their tents, and on to the front porch as our voices got louder. Even Maggie had stopped and now stood with Rick and the two other guys. I took a shaky step forward, venom seeped into my voice, I wanted to hurt him both physically and emotionally, so I said the one thing sober me would never say; "I wish you never showed up, wished you would have just stayed AWAY! Then maybe I could get on with my life and for once not feel like the lost little girl you both left in IRELAND!'

"I ain't nobody's bitch!" he yelled getting in my face, "I busted my ass to get you out of that orphanage!" Anger over taking both of us.

"You sure were his!" I yelled clenching my fists, "I call bullshit on that one!" I was taken off guard when he slapped me across the face. With my hand on my cheek, I looked at him with tears in my eyes, my hair falling in my face. Daryl had never laid a finger on me before, Merle was the one who always did the hitting.

Daryl took a step back, his chest heaving, the anger in his eyes dimming as the realization of him striking me dawned on him. "Itsy..."

"Don't ever call me Itsy again. You don't get to call me that anymore...Your no better than he was." I spat tears slipping down my face, "You can go to hell for all I care." I turned and ran into the house sobbing.

"Bella!' Maggie called right behind me.

"_SON OF A BITCH!"_ Daryl yelled before stomping off toward the woods.

I ran passed those on the front porch and up to the bathroom, locking myself in. I leaned against the door with a sob as I slid to the floor.

_He hit me, he actually slapped me..._

I knew I had deserved it, I crossed the line; called him a bitch. The one thing you _never _do is call Daryl Dixon a bitch. I groaned as I crawled to the toilet, my stomach clenching; I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

_Drunken words are a sober man's thoughts... o god, why did I say those words._

Laying my head against the porcelain god, Maggie came knocking at the bathroom door. "Bella?" She called through the door, drawing my attention from my misery. "Let me in please. It's just me."

I crawled over to the door and unlocked it before crawling back to my place next to the toilet as Maggie slipped in and locked the door behind her. "Are you ok?" she asked sitting in front of the door.

I shook my head as I started throwing up again. "I screwed up Mags, I pissed of my Uncle so bad, that he actually hit me." I said laying my head on my arm. "The only one who ever hit me was Merle."

"Let me see." Maggie moved to sit in front of me and moved my hair to get a better look at my face. I watched as she made a face. "Let's get you in the shower first, you got puke in your hair."

I groaned as she pulled me up off the floor. "Can this day get any worse?"

**A/N:**

**I do not own**

**TWD**

**Just my lil Bella!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lady C here**

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far!**

**Remember to leave a **

**review!**

I sat in the bottom of the tub as Maggie bathed me. I was to numb to fight about being bathed like a child. I closed my eyes as she washed and rinsed my hair. Maggie washed the bottom of my feet, so she could pull out pebbles and slivers from the softened skin; causing me to wince. She helped me to stand and climb out of the tub before wrapping me up with a towel.

Maggie sat and waited as I dressed in a pair of black pajama pants and a white tank top, before brushing out my hair and braiding it. Together we headed back down stairs to the living room, where I sat down on the couch. She offered to make me something to eat but I declined with a shake of my head. Daryl and I have had our fights before but nothing like this; so food wasn't on my mind or going into my stomach anytime soon.

Several people including Daryl had gone out to search for the little girl who was missing from their group, while I was locked in the bathroom; so I had yet to have seen my Uncle. That was one conversation I wasn't looking forward to.

As Hershel came in to take care of the bottom of my feet, I instantly felt ashamed. Looking at the old man who had taken me in so many months ago I whispered, "I'm sorry Hershel." looking down at my hands. It seems I was apologizing a lot today and it bugged me, apologizing was never easy for me.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Bells." he said applying cream to the bottom of my feet causing me to wince. "Your grief is raw. You have finally found the happiness and the safety you wanted and in a blink of an eye, you lost several people who were very important to you."

"Ya but I shouldn't have tried to kill myself nor provoke my Uncle like that. I didn't mean to air our dirty laundry for everyone to hear. A drunken man's words are a sober man's thoughts they always say."

"No that wasn't wise, but in one's moment of pure agony our actions are all we have." Hershel said putting socks on my feet before standing up, "You're going to be fine."

I gave him a small smile, my head still woozy from the moonshine, "Got a cure for a soon to be a massive hangover?" I ask holding my head, causing Hershel to laugh.

"Two aspirins and call me in the morning." he handed me the aspirin and a bottle of water before walking away. Shaking my head, I took the aspirin and took a long swig of water before I laid down and quickly drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

When I awoke again, my head was pounding and any form of light or sound hurt. I sat up and started heaving into a bucket someone had left next to the couch. I felt someone step up, grab my hair and pull it away from my face as I puked, rubbing my back.

"Shhh, you'll be fine, just get it all out of your system." the voice was feminine. I looked up into the eyes of Carol as she offered me a towel. I took the damp towel and wiped my mouth before taking the glass of water from her hand as I sat back, my stomach empty.

I take a long drink of water. "Thank you." I whisper.

Carol smiles and put a hand on my forehead, "Your Uncle gave you quite a shiner."

I suddenly feel uncomfortable, mainly because I didn't know who this lady was. "Do you feel up having a little something to eat?" she asked. My stomach clenches at the mention of food and I'm suddenly bent over the bucket once more, Carol holds my hair again laughing a little bit, "Maybe later..."

I nod, wiping my mouth again with the towel that she handed me earlier, "Sorry." I whisper.

"Don't be." Carol said patting my leg as she got up and headed toward the kitchen, "Yell if you need anything."

"I will and thank you." I said with a smile before rolling over, as I started falling back asleep I feel someone drape a blanket over me. "Thank you..." I mumbled snuggling into the blanket as sleep over took me.

The sudden clanking of a spoon on a pan next to my ear woke me out of a dead sleep, causing me to scream and fall off the couch as I sat up swinging. Landing hard on my ass, I yell "What the fuck!?' rubbing my backside. My head still pounding though not as bad.

A voice from the doorway drew my attention, "Teach you to pull that shit on me again, Girl." I look over to see my Uncle leaning against the kitchen door frame, a wooden spoon and a large pot in his hands. He looked amused as I sat on the floor. Several people stood in the kitchen, all looking uncomfortable, probably from our fight earlier.

"Thanks for the black eye, prick"

"Ya well I'm sorry for slapping you, but don't ever call me a bitch again." he said putting the spoon and pot down.

"Call em as I see em..." I snap shaking my head a little bit as I picked up the blanket that had fallen off the couch.

"Isabella..." he warned

"Dude shut up." I smirked

"You had no right to do what you did."

"How in the hell did you expect me to react? You told me my father was dead and then I find out that Rick left him handcuffed to a pipe!" I demanded standing up, swaying slightly. "So I pulled a Merle and got shit faced." I shrugged, "You don't know half the shit I've been through the last few months."

"No excuse Itsy." he said shaking his head. "You tried to kill yourself!"

"Screw you." I snapped, "I'm an adult I don't need my Uncle protecting me. I can take care of myself."

"I call bullshit on that one..." he snapped his anger seeping into his voice once more. I knew he had a temper, him slapping me was evident of that but mine was just as bad, drunk _or _sober. "Let me ask you this, Itsy - if you can take such good care of yourself ... where's Anna?" the minute those words were out of his mouth, his eyes grew wide as he knew he had crossed the line, just like I had done earlier. "Shit, I didn't mean..." he stood up straight and started walking towards me. I watched as the people in the kitchen stopped and stared, afraid to see how I would react.

I grabbed the closest thing to me which was a small round glass paper weight in the shape of a baseball and threw it at him. I watched as Daryl moved his head just as it shattered against the wall, spraying him with glass shards. "How fucking dare you! You, you, you _Mac Soith_!" I yelled in Irish. I wanted to hit him, but instead I turned and punched the wall, leaving a hole the size of my fist. I groaned as a throbbing pain shot threw my hand. Shaking my hand, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I pushed the hand away without looking at whomever it was. I walked out on to the porch my hand starting to swell, but I ignored it and made my way to the side of the porch that faced the horse stables.

Sitting down on the bench that I had claimed as my own private space whenever I had gotten depressed over the past few months. I pulled my legs up and laid my forehead on them, closing my eyes. I took several deep breaths to try and calm my anger as the tears silently fell. To have Anna's death thrown in my face was like a stab to my heart. I felt someone sit down next to me, looking through the corner of my eyes I saw Hershel looking out on his farm.

With a sigh, I leaned my head on his shoulder wiping away my tears, "I owe you a new paper weight."

"This has truly been quite a few days for you." he said not looking at me.

"Your telling me. It can only go up right?" I said, I lifted my swollen hand, "I also may have left a hole in your living room wall."

Hershel chuckled and shook his head, "We may have to keep you locked up in your room or you're going to destroy the house anytime you lose that temper of yours." he teased checking my hand. Bending over he picked up his bag and pulled out an ace bandage, "Good news, it ain't broken, but you did sprain it pretty good. Just keep it wrapped up and don't punch anymore walls." Hershel wrapped my hand and wrist.

I smirked, "Yes doctor."

"Get some rest Bella." Hershel patted my shoulder before he went to stand up.

"Thank you Hershel."

"For what? I just wrapped your hand..."

"For being like a father to me." I looked up at him, "My Mama's parents didn't want me. I may have had my stepdad but that was for such a short time and Merle but he came later in life besides he was to focused on his next fix then me. As for Daryl, I love my Uncle but our relationship is more brother/sister than father/daughter. You saved my life, you could have left me on the side of the road that day to bleed out or become walker food. You gave me back my hope to survive. Over the last six months I've come to respect you and love you in that manner." I said it all in one breath, tears spilling down my cheeks again as I looked at Hershel.

Hershel wrapped me in a hug as I cried in his arms, "I meant what I said when I called you my daughter. I love you as if you were my own." Hershel kissed the top of my head before he got up and headed into the house.

I sat there for a bit longer, staring out into the night. Slowly I stood up and made my way into the house, my stomach growling. Walking into the kitchen I found Carol at the table crying, she spotted me in the doorway and quickly wiped her cheeks. "Evening Bella." she said smiling as she stood up.

I suddenly had the urge to hug the women, "I'm sorry about Sophia. I know my Uncle, he'll find her." I whispered hugging her close. "She's a very lucky girl to have so many people looking for her."

Carol hugged me back, "Thank you Bella." she pulled back just as my stomach growled. "Hungry?" she asked laughing.

I laughed, "Starving actually."

"Sit down and I'll make you something to eat." Carol guided me to the table before she turned and walked into the pantry before I could get a word in edge wise. Shaking my head, I sat down at the table. I started humming to myself as Carol came back in to the kitchen and started cooking.

"What was your life before this Bella?" she asked a few minutes later setting down a sandwich with a bowl of soup and a bottle of water.

"Thank you Carol," I took a large bite of my sandwich, "I was a bartender slash struggling singer in northern Georgia. You?"

"Wife and mother." she said sitting down next to me. "All I had left was Sophie and now she may be gone now too."

"I wouldn't think like that." I took a drink of my water before I went on, "Despite what had I said earlier, I'm glad that my Uncle and I found each other. I don't know what I would do without him, even if he pisses me off." I reach over and grasp Carol's hand, "Family has a way of coming out of the woodwork. We'll find her."

"I think we need to talk, Itsy."

Both Carol and I jumped at the sound of his voice, we looked behind us to see Daryl standing in the doorway, a look of regret in his eyes. He looked at Carol and nodded before turning and heading outside. I felt Carol squeeze my hand before I pushed myself away from the table and followed my Uncle outside. I prayed that this conversation didn't turn into another screaming match.

"Look before this turns into another possible screaming match and I damage my other hand, let's just call it even. We both said somethings we didn't mean and hurt each other's feelings today." I said the moment he turned to look at me. "I didn't mean to throw our past in your face, let alone in front of everyone. I guess I still have some issues to work through." I took a deep breath, "As for wishing you never showed up, I didn't mean it. I was devastated when I thought you were dead." I waited for him to say something.

"I didn't sacrifice you and Annamarie for Merle and if that's how you felt then I am... sorry." Daryl sat his cross bow down and leaned against the railing as I sat in one of the rocking chairs. "And as for leaving you, we did come back for you. All we found was a couple of dead walkers and a lot of blood. Broke our hearts when we thought you were dead."

"I guess Anna was right, we _are_ alike." I said smiling slightly, "Cut from the same cloth she use to say. _Spiorad Ceanna... _same spirit." I felt the tears start to fall as the memories came flooding back. "I miss her so much, Uncle. We went through so much already and to have her taken from me like that, I feel like I failed her." I cried putting my face in my hands.

Daryl knelt in front of me and placed both hands on my face, forcing me to look at him. "I miss her too. You did all you could. You kept her safe when Merle and I couldn't. You didn't fail her." he said softly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder, "I just want my family back. Even Merle. I'm still that lost little girl who needs her daddy."

"I know Itsy." He said holding me tight, "I can never replace Merle, but can you settle for an Uncle who will fight through Hell to find you no matter what?" he asked pulling away and looking in my eyes.

I nodded and hugged him even tighter, "It's you and me Uncle. Us against a world full of walkers." I whisper. Nobody knew Daryl like I did, he had a side to him that only I saw while he hid it behind a hard wall to everyone else.

_A few days later..._

It's late afternoon and I'm outside with Rick, Glenn, T-Dog and Shane, we're going over a map of places to search for Sophie. After Carol took care of me during my hangover, I wanted to help in any way I could in the search. Andrea was on top of the RV, bitching to Dale about me having a gun and not her.

Finally, frustrated with her bellyaching I stomped over to the RV and yelled up to her, "If you're so keen on having a gun, why don't you come down here and say that shit to my face. If you have the balls then I'll give you my guns personally, if not then shut the hell up!" I wait a few minutes for her to come down, but she doesn't move. "Figures all talk and no action."

The guys smirked as I walked back. "Now I'm not as good as my Uncle but I can track pretty good, I figure T-dog and I can go to the house that Daryl found and work our way out." I suggest pointing to the area on the map. "Where did the old man go anyways?" I asked looking around scratching the that hand was still wrapped in the ace bandage.

"Took one of the horses at dawn to cover a ridge south of here." Rick explained running his finger along a crease on the map.

"Ok, explains why he didn't have coffee with me." I said looking back at the map. "Come on T-Dog lets get moving." T-Dog nods and grabs my other gun that I had given him to use, since I could only use one hand at the moment.

"WALKER!" Andrea yells from the RV.

"Don't do anything, Hershel wants to take care of the walkers..." Rick yells

"I can take it out from here!" came her reply

"Shit!" Rick yelled grabbing his revolver and running out to the field with Shane, T-Dog and Glenn on his heels.

"Dammit Andrea listen to Rick!" I yell taking off after Rick. I reach the group just as Rick pulls his gun. I push my way to the front only to stop dead in my tracks, my hand at my mouth and tears blurring my vision. "Uncle? Oh God please no." I begged.

He stands before us, covered in blood, dirt and what looks to be a necklace of ears around his neck. "Third time you pulled a gun on me." He states before looking at me, "Itsy..." he suddenly collapsed as a shot echoed through the area, causing my heart to drop even more.

"Daryl!" I screamed running to his side, "O thank god! He's still breathing!" I exclaim checking his head, "It just grazed him! We need to get him to Hershel _NOW!" _I demanded as Glenn and Shane grabbed Daryl under the arms, "Rick grab the necklace, Hershel doesn't need to see it." Rick nods and rips the necklace off before they rush him to the house. Andrea and Dale came running up.

"YOU FUCKING SHOT MY UNCLE!" I screamed getting in her face, "_Gunna dur soith sasta!"_

"The sun was in my eyes; I didn't mean to. What's it to you anyways? You tried to kill yourself! Now you suddenly care... what the hell did you just say to me?!"" She exclaimed hands on her hips.

I bawled up my good hand and punched her across the face, her nose spurting blood. "I called you a 'stupid gun happy bitch!' Maybe you should listen to those who know what the hell they are doing! Besides I was trying to kill myself not anyone else! I lost my father, my best friend and a man who saved my life! Who in the hell did you lose besides a fucking NAIL!?"

Suddenly she slapped me across the face. "I had to shoot my sister!" Andrea yelled tears in her eyes as she put a hand on her nose as I step back to knock her out.

"Hey now!" Shane said stepping between the two of us. "Bella go in the house and be with your Uncle. Andrea go clean up and stay away from the fucking guns!"

I don't move my chest heaving as she away, I glare at her back wanting to punch her face in. "Easy Bella." Shane whispers putting both his hands on my shoulders to calm me down.

I look at him square in the eye as I say, "I need to let off some serious steam or I'm gonna fucking take her head off. Wish Hershel would give me back my shotgun..." I mumbled before turning around and heading into the house ignoring the fact that Shane was staring at my ass. I walked upstairs and found Lori sitting on the floor next to the bedroom that held my uncle.

"You ok?" she asked looking up as I sat down across from her. "Rick told me about the other day."

I groaned, "Ya I'm ok, just trying to keep from taking Andrea's head off. Oh and I'm in desperate need of a decent fuck or a cigarette." I say bluntly brushing my bangs back. "Whichever comes first, I'll be happy." I say shaking out my hand before opening and closing it. I wiped the splatter of blood off my knuckles with my shirt.

_When I used to get this angry or I was fighting with Merle while he was on one of his binges, I'd call on Roger to help me blow off steam. We'd go out mudding, shooting, drinking or his place for a more personal interaction. But he died shortly before we had left for Atlanta. I think I really loved him. God I missed him..._

Lori laughed, "Ya I could understand that." she said. We both stood up as the bedroom door opened. Rick hugged Lori before turning to me, "He's gonna be ok Bella." he said patting me on the shoulder.

"Rick, I'm sorry for hitting you the other day." I say turning to him and Lori, "I never apologized for my actions." I looked down in regret, much like Rick did when he informed me of Merle.

"It's all good." he said before walking away with his arm around Lori's shoulders; I was suddenly envious of them as I began to realize how alone I really was.

I turn and walked into the bedroom just as Hershel is walking out, he quickly hugs me before leaving the room. I see that Daryl was asleep, so I sat on the chair at the end of the bed, put my feet up on the bed, tucking a light blanket around my legs and waited for him to wake. I slowly drifted off to sleep, my head in my hand.

**A/N:**

**I do not own**

**TWD**

**Just my lil Bella!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8..._

I awoke with a start, feeling like I was falling. Getting my baring's, I looked over to check on Daryl. I gave him a small smile when I noticed he was awake and staring at me.

"What?" I asked shifting in my seat, he had this look about him that seemed like he was looking right through you.

"You know you talk in Irish when your asleep." he said tilting his head to the side.

"Huh?" I asked confused, stretching a bit the chair was not the most comfortable place at the moment.

"Who hit you?" he suddenly demanded sitting up more once he got a better look at my face. I spotted the scars on his chest that my Grandfather had given him as a child, before he pulled the blankets up. Although I knew about the abuse, my Uncle and Father were careful to keep their scars covered. I never got to meet my bastard of a grandfather, both Merle and Daryl said it was for the best.

I just shook my head," Leave it Uncle, I deserved it." I said looking out the window, trying to ignore his stare.

"Look at me Itsy." he said in a voice that I hadn't heard since I was seventeen and he caught me with his forty-year-old mechanic buddy. I looked at him, "What happened?" he demanded again.

Shrugging I said, "I punched Andrea for shooting you, then she slapped me for calling her out on being a stupid gun happy bitch." looking at him straight in the eye.

His response was a snort followed by a chuckle. "You are definitely a Dixon." he said shaking his head, but stops and grabs his head.

I laughed, "Was there ever any doubt? Don't do that, you might loosen more rocks in that head of yours."

"Nope, Merle always said you came into this world like a Dixon and you'll prolly leave this world like a Dixon." he said ignoring my other comment.

"What raising hell and making the devil jealous?" I laughed feeling less pissed off, but I still needed to release some pent up frustration. "I'm going for a walk before it gets too dark. I'll be back. Don't go anywhere Holy Man." I teased ducking a flying pillow. "Getting slow there, old man." I said throwing the pillow back, hitting him in the face.

"Shut it Itsy." was his only reply before I shut the door.

Laughing to myself I headed down stairs, stopping long enough to slip on my boots and put my mp3 player in my pocket. Stepping on to the porch, I turn my music on and put in my headphones, Pink blaring in my ears. The one fun thing about being a struggling musician, was tormenting my Uncle with my weird musical taste.

Stepping off the porch, I stretched before I started heading toward the large pond at a slow pace, enjoying the sunset, a smile on my face. I wave and smiled at Lori and Carl who were sitting at the picnic, table they waved back. I stopped by the RV when Dale waved me over. Taking a deep breath, I removed my earplugs, "What's up, Dale." I asked from the base of the RV.

"Come up here and sit with me a moment and watch the sun set. It's beautiful." Dale called down to me. I climbed the ladder to the RV and took a seat next to him wondering if I was gonna get lectured for hitting Andrea.

"How's Daryl?" He asked taking off his hat before wiping his face and head with a rag.

I looked out over the field, I closed my eyes feeling the warm sun on my face. "He's gonna survive. Stubborn ass, my Uncle." I joked opening my eyes and smiling at Dale. "The wound in his side missed all of his major organs and will heal fine. The bullet to his head grazed his scalp. If it had just been a few more inches to the left, I'd be the last Dixon on earth." I said with my jaw clenched.

"You have to forgive her." Dale said looking at me with pleading eyes. "Andrea's been through a lot since the outbreak."

I shook my head, "Excuse me? I need to forgive her because she's been through a lot? Bullshit!" I stated offended, "She almost killed my Uncle!"

"She didn't mean to. She means well and is very focused on keeping this group safe." Dale explained putting his hat back on.

"Focused my ass! How can I forgive someone who is gun happy and willing _not_ to listen to Rick or anyone else for that matter?" I look at Dale full in the face before I go on, "Has anyone taken the time to even bother to get to know me or to ask me what my life was like since the outbreak? No, they keep their distance because I'm Merle's daughter, afraid I'm gonna go off like I do with Daryl. He's my family, he's the only one I _can_ go off on! Well I got news for you, Dale, I'm not my old man! Sure Rick, Lori and Carl talk to me but that was before they found out who I was and as for Carol, she needs someone to take care of to keep herself from going _cnonna_. Nuts. But does anyone else? NO! " I feel the tears start to slip, "All everyone cares about is each other and their own survival." I feel myself getting pissed off. I get up and climb down the ladder and move away from the RV without another word.

Putting my earplugs in once more I take off at a dead run, for the far side of the field, too angry and hurt to deal with anyone's shit. I reach the pond and slow down, wiping the tears from my face. As I'm rounding the small boat house, I'm suddenly slammed into the siding, Shane standing before me, his shirt unbuttoned.

He had a smirk on his face and lust in his eyes. "What the fuck Shane!?" I demand as he steps closer. A bottle of R&amp;R in his hand.

"Back off Shane." I demand pushing him back, "I'm not in the mood for your shit!"

Anger blazes in his eyes before Shane grabs my hair and slams the back of my head into the siding, stars appearing in my eyesight.

"Shane get off of me!"

"Your just like her; walking around teasing me." He wraps a hand around my throat, while the other slides up my shirt groping my breast through my sports bra. "Your Uncle can't save you now." He whispers trying to kiss me. He moved his hand from my breast to the hem of my shorts. He watches as his hand slid into my underwear, an evil smirk on his face.

"Stop Shane!' I gasp before jamming my thumb in his eye.

"Fucking cunt!" He groaned releasing my throat enough so I could breathe again. As he rubbed his eye, I brought my knee up and connected with his groin.

"Fucking douchebag!" I exclaimed punching him across the face before slamming his face into the side of the boat shed. "If you ever and I mean _ever_ touch me or anyone like this again; I will fucking kill you." Before he could say anything I pushed him to the ground and ran into the woods.

I ran until it felt like lungs were going to burst. I finally collapsed against a tree, my arms wrapped around me, tears streaming down my face.

_Later that evening…_

I return to the house from my hiding spot and I'm greeted by a kitchen full of women and the smell of food, my stomach dropped. I try to sneak past as Beth looks over from the dining room table.

"Bella!" she exclaims a smile on her face, "Where have you been?" she asked as she continues setting the table.

I look around the room before I state, "Needed to blow off some steam so I went for a run around the farm." I give Beth a small smile, "I'm gonna take a quick shower. I'll be down shortly." I explain backing out of the room and running up the stairs to my room. I grab a fresh par of clothes and my spare sports bra before heading to the bathroom, locking the door.

I quickly washed every inch of my body, trying to rid myself of Shane's touch. I wash and rinse my hair wincing from the cut on the back of my head; before I get out and started getting dressed. I slipped into stretch pants, clean underwear, my sports bra and a large grey and black stripped tank top. I quickly pulled my hair into a ponytail before heading downstairs.

I followed the sound of clinking and chatting. Everyone turned and looked when I walked into the dining room. "What?" I ask defensively," Is there a booger on my face?" causing a few to giggle.

"Your covered in scratches and bruises. Are you ok?" Lori asked from her seat next to Rick. "Did you get attacked?"

I looked down, willing myself not to cry before I looked up again, "Oh no, I'm fine. Had a close encounter with a briar bush when a rabbit scared the shit out of me when I went for a run along the path that runs around the farm in the woods." I explained sitting down between Glenn and Beth. "It's all good, thanks for the concern." I caught Lori staring at me, a hand on her heart as is if she knew. She raises an eyebrow causing me to look away.

"Ah big bad Bella got scared by lil bugs bunny." Rick teased a grin on his face, taking a drink.

"Yup lil bastards gonna pay cause I'm going bow hunting in the morning, I'm gonna be Elmer Fudd and get me that pesky wabbit." I joked back, turning to Carl I put my finger to my lips, "Shhh I'm hunting wabbit!" Causing him to grin.

"Think I can go with you?" he asks hope in his eyes. He looks towards his mom and dad.

"I don't see a problem, but you gotta clear it with your folks." I said with a shrug taking drink of my ice water.

Rick looked at Lori who shrugged. "We don't see a problem." He said with a smile.

'YES!" Carl exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"Nice! I'll teach ya to skin and gut." I promised as the food started to get passed around. Soon everyone was quietly eating.

Gratefully Shane was a no show for dinner.

_After dinner…_

I'm sitting cross legged on mine and Maggie's bed trying to get my bow ready for in the morning but I'm filled with anger and humiliation _'Motherfucker!'_ Anger because I couldn't fight Shane and humiliation because he got as far as he did.

Suddenly Maggie walks in, anger in her eyes. "Jerk." She mumbles before flopping down in the chair next to the bed. "Men are jerk" she sighs.

"You have no idea…" I whisper willing the tears not to fall, but they come anyway.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Maggie jumps up and sits down on the bed next to me.

I turned to her as my vision got blurry. "You gotta swear not to say a word. Please Maggie." I beg grabbing her hand.

"I promise." She said squeezing my hand.

"I didn't fall in a briar bush." I whisper looking down. With a deep breath I tell her everything that had happened from the moment I left my uncle's room up until just before dinner…


	9. Chapter 9

**Lady C**

**Here once more**

**I hope you're liking my story so far!**

**Please leave a review!**

It took everything in my power to keep Maggie from confronting Shane and beating the shit out of the dirt bag.

"_He did what?!" _Maggie nearly screamed.

"Shut up Mags!" I whispered, "If Rick found out or worse my Uncle it's not going to be pretty." I grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the bed, "You swore!" I pleaded with tears in my eyes.

Maggie pulled me close, "I won't leave your side for anything, he won't get near you again. If he does I'll him myself." She swore hugging me tight.

_A few days later..._

Thing at the farm where starting to get tense at the farm, no one could find any trace of Sophia and people were starting to look hopeless. Shane was going farther down the rabbit hole (_Maggie never leaves my side, making sure to never leave me alone. I was granted a secret glee because he even sported an ugly bruise on his face – he claimed to have tripped over a tree root during his surveillance shift the night before), _things were weird between Lori and Rick. So far I've been able to keep Shane attacking me from everyone, except Maggie, who found me crying in the room we shared and Dale who at times looked like he wanted to say something to me whenever we run into each other. Even Glenn and Maggie where having problems, which had me dumbfounded. Which why I was the one climbing on to one of the horses to go on a run to a town several miles away with Maggie, instead of Glenn who chose to stay back with Dale. I could tell that had hurt Maggie's feelings and I wasn't gonna let her go off alone.

My ass is slowly going numb from the saddle as I wait for Maggie to come out of the house. I'm dressed in black stretch pants, an oversized Green Day t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers. I'm fighting with the large backpack that I'm taking with us when I spot my Uncle walking up not looking happy, assuming because I was leaving the farm. I could also tell he was still sore too with the way he cringed as he walked. I mentally shook my head as I had heard he had declined Hershel's offer regarding letting him sleep in the spare room since I now shared a room with Maggie, but he said no telling him he slept better outside, which for my Uncle was true.

"You shouldn't be going Itsy." he said running his hand threw his hair, _here we go lecture time._ "I should be going. You're gonna get hurt, I already lost Merle, I can't lose you as well." he looked uncomfortable as he stroked the horse's mane.

I adjusted myself in the saddle before looking down at him, "I appreciate the concern, Uncle, I do but you're not cleared to do or go anywhere remember?" I stated rolling my eyes as he growled at that, not liking having to stay put. "Easy Holy Man, I'm a big girl. Maggie and I can handle this; we're just running in grabbing a few things. We'll be back in a few hours." I say with a smile, patting the horse. "I'm a Dixon remember? We're a hard breed to kill." I grinned wider

Daryl snorted and chuckled, "Ain't that the truth." he said shaking his head, "Stop calling me 'Holy Man'."

"Ain't my fault you got more holes in you than Swiss cheese." I teased

"Isabella..."

"Ouch must have hit a nerve, you never call me 'Isabella', unless your pissed..." I pouted before breaking in to a grin again. Daryl just rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Daryl, we'll be back soon." Maggie said as she walked up. A look of frustration on her face as she climbed up on to her horse, without another word except for a 'Hiya!" she was gone. I spotted Glenn watching from the front porch, his eyes following Maggie as she headed towards the woods.

I shook my head, looked down at Daryl again with a small smile. "See ya later Uncle!" I said as he handed me the reins before stepping back. Kicking the horse in the sides, I took off after Maggie. I love the feel of the wind in my hair while riding, its freeing from the world we live in now.

The pounding of the horse's hooves was loud in the quiet woods as I caught up with Maggie. "So what's going on with you and Glenn?" I ask as we brought the horses to a slow walk, our eyes scanning the trees. "Don't mean to be nosey but he usually goes on these runs with you."

Maggie took a deep breath, "Told him I loved him." she said looking down.

"Wow Mags, I'm happy for you." I said smiling, "What did he say?" I asked spotting a few walkers heading our way. "Should we get them?" I asked nodding.

Maggie looked over, "Might as well. There's only three." she said.

Sliding off my horse, I handed the reins to Maggie, "I got this." I said as I slid my machete out and made my way over to the three walkers. I quickly put it through the head of the walker closes to me, before turning to the other one.

"He just stood there dumbfounded." She said picking up where she left off as she handed me back the reins after I climbed back up on the horse. "Then he just walked away. He's been keeping his distance from me ever since." I could tell Maggie wanted to cry, but was refusing to let herself.

I reached over and squeezed her hand, "Give it time." I said sincerely, "It's hard to find love in a world like this. Especially when he's one of the last men on earth." I grinned causing her to smile back. "At least you found someone. I feel so alone sometimes and if you even mention Jimmy, I'll smack you." Maggie snorted her smile getting bigger. I decided to change the subject, "Ok I know we're doing a food run, but I don't know about you, but I'm almost out of tampons. Might as well see if this store has any left."

"Ya, same here." Maggie agreed scratching her head before pushing her hair out of her face.

"With seven females in close quarters, we are bound to get on the same cycle and no one wants blood shed or the men to go running for cover when shit hit the fan." I joked causing Maggie to laugh and shake her head.

We rode in silence for what seemed like forever before we finally reached our destination and rode through the deserted town. It was quiet town with several business', a small movie theater, a courthouse, a library, one gas station and a single bank. It was a little too quiet so both us were on edge. I let Maggie take lead so I could look in windows of business' and cars, while Maggie kept a look out for walkers.

Maggie whistled softly drawing my attention to her pointing down an empty street toward a grocery store. Nodding my head, I turned my horse in that direction. Quietly, we tied the horses to a car across the street, checking the road and sidewalk before we headed in.

Clicking on our flashlights, we nodded to each other before heading in opposite sides of the store. Maggie headed down the can food isle, while I headed down the female personal isle.

Walking down the aisle I was rewarded with almost ten boxes of different varieties. Whistling softly to Maggie who answered back with a whistle of her own, I started to throw them in my backpack. Making my way through the store, I came across several books and magazines. Feeling generous, I got something for everyone; including Shane, despite hating the guy. I grinned evilly when I spot a stuffed mouse holding a chunk of Swiss cheese and I shove it in my already stuffed bag.

_Perfect for my dear ole Uncle... he's so gonna hate me_

Moving on through the other isles, I looked with disappointment at the already picked over shelves when I heard Maggie call out my name. Panicking, I took off like a bullet for the other side of the store. Skidding to a stop, I spotted her crawling backwards as three walkers stalked toward her. Grabbing a can of dog food, I threw it with all my might, hitting the middle one in the face, knocking it over. "Maggie move!" I yelled grabbing her bat and swinging it at the walker on the left as she scrambled to stand up. Connecting with its head, I was graced with a disgusting splat of walker blood across my green day shirt. Gagging, I bashed the final one with such force that it's head exploded like a balloon, covering me in more blood.

As I went to help Maggie, the first walker stood up, grabbed a hold of my shirt and swung me into the shelving behind me all while trying to take a bite out of my neck like a ravaged dog who hadn't eaten in days. With a yell, Maggie drew my machete from my hip and brought it down upon the walker's head, squirting both of us with blood.

"Thanks." I say wiping the blood from my face. "I hate that part. Got everything?" I ask noticing that she's trembling. "It's ok Mags," I drew her into a hug and whispered in her ear. "we're ok."

Maggie stepped back and shook her head, "We better get going. Their gonna worry and knowing Daryl, he'll come looking for us. Whether Daddy wants him to or not." she stated with a small grin. She picked up her full bag and together we headed for the horses.

"I am in need of a shower anyways; I hate walker guts." I said laughing as we made our way outside. "Ya we don't need him drawing more walkers to us." I untied my horse and climbed up. The sound of a metal garbage can falling drew our attention to our left and we watched in shock as a horde of about thirty walkers stumbled out of an alley following what looked to be a stray cat.

"Ah shit." I exclaim, trying to calm my horse who could smell the danger. "We can't possibly take all of them on." Maggie shook her head as her horse reared up, nearly throwing her off. I watched in horror as more walkers started to come out of buildings and the nearby woods to our right. We were now virtually surrounded.

"_Neamh cabhru linn_." I prayed trying to spot a way out. "Maggie, we need to go. You know this area better than I do... which way!" I look to my friend, her face is pale and there is terror in her eyes. "MAGGIE!' I screamed trying to snap her out of her daze.

Maggie whipped her horse toward an ally, "This way!" she called kicking the terrified beast in the ribs and bolting away. I steered my horse toward the alley and followed her. We galloped into another group as we enter on to another street.

"Dammit!" Maggie yelled looking both ways, "This way!" she turned right and headed toward the woods. I followed as best I could but my horse reared up when a walker jumped out from behind a van, throwing me off. I landed in a large pile of garbage with a _humph_ the wind getting knocked out of me, my left ankle slamming on a metal container. I watched in horror as the horse took off at full speed with a good portion of the walkers following it.

I stood up and dusted myself off the best I could before I pulled out my machete. I tried to put pressure on my foot and was greeted with a sharp pain. As best I could I tiptoed around the van, making sure to watch my step. I quickly killed the walker that had scared my horse. Fear clutched my stomach as I realized Maggie didn't know I was no longer behind her.

_Fuck! _

_Ok Dixon, calm down. she'll soon realize you're not there and come back for you. You just need to stay calm and find a place to hide._

I wiped the sweat from my brow as I took a deep breath, I could feel a change in the weather and knew a storm was coming. Looking both left and right, I spot an open door across the street and quickly limped towards it before anymore walkers spotted me.

Stepping in, I took in my surroundings, praying I was alone. I closed and locked the door before I quickly swept the three room office space. Sighing with relief after finding the place empty, I put my bag down and began to push the large metal desk in front of the front door, I then went into the back and pushed a metal filling cabinet in front of the back door.

Going back into the other office, I rummaged the desk drawers and found duct tape and a large black permanent marker. I ripped apart a brown box that I had found in the corner and wrote in bold letters

_**Ta me anseo!**_

Before taping it in the front window and closing the blinds. I went back into the small kitchen area and began to open and close the cabinets and drawers trying to find something to eat, seeing as Maggie had all the canned food in her backpack. Finding nothing, I went into the bathroom and was greeted with nothing as well. Getting frustrated, I stalked back into the smaller office and began to open and close file cabinets, and a large metal closet. There I found a blanket, pillow, matches and candles with holders as well as a lighter stuffed into a black duffle bag.

I turned to look out at the small window high up on the wall and noticed that black clouds where coming in, causing it to get dark outside. Carrying the duffle bag, I went out to the main room and placed everything on an end table. I started setting up the candles around the room and lighting them before I grabbed the blanket and pillow. Sitting down, I put my back to the corner, facing the front door, my machete next to me. I pulled my shoe and sock off and took a quick look at my now swollen and dark purple ankle. I swiftly pulled my sock and shoe back on, ignoring the pain and placed it on the pillow. I could hear the rain start to fall, softly at first but then soon it turned into a down pour. Slowly the sound of the rain lulled me to sleep.

The sound of thunder wakes me from a dead sleep just before a flash of light lit up the room. Getting up, I stumbled over to the window and peaked out into the blackness. Thunder booms loud overhead; I count the seconds before lightning struck and I was caught off guard at the number of walkers standing in the street, confused by the sound and the lighting from the storm.

_Fuck me, how am I gonna get out of this one?_

Shaking, I go back to my corner fear deep within my stomach. I wrap myself in the blanket before sitting down again. With tears in my eyes, I stare up at the ceiling and silently start praying to God, something I haven't done since the orphanage.

_A few hours later..._

After dozing on and off for what seemed like hours, I finally got up to check the window. I was graced with clear skies and not a walker in sight. Going back to my corner, I sat down. Arguing with myself on wither or not to leave my current sanctuary and try to make my way back to the farm, even on my now bum ankle or stay here and wait to be rescued. After a good twenty minutes of going back and forth, I'm still sitting in the corner when I hear what sounds like several cars pull up down the street.

Going to the window, I try and see who is there, but I can't see anything. I grab my backpack and machete before moving to the back door. Pushing the filing cabinet with a grunt out of the way, I sneak out the back door and into an empty alley. Looking both ways, I turned left and sprint towards the end of the ally, fear and adrenaline running through my veins making me forget about my bum ankle.

I put my machete back in its sheath and pulled out my pocket knife out of my sports bra. Crouching low, I crept between the cars. Keeping an ear and an eye out for not only walkers but also whoever was in the next street over. I kill three walkers as I make my way two streets over heading towards the woods.

As I am passing a dark alley, I scream when someone grabs me by the waist and pulls me into the shadows. A hand wraps around my mouth to muffle my yelling and cussing as I struggle against their grip. I elbowed the person in the gut before I tried to make a break for it. But a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Bella."

I spun around and came face to face with Glenn who was bent over trying to catch his breath. I grabbed him and hugged him tightly as I started sobbing relief washing over me. "Oh my God Glenn!" I whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Shhh, it's ok." he said hugging me tightly.

"Did Maggie make it back ok?" I asked afraid to let go.

"Ya, she's ok. Pissed at herself for not coming back for you when she realized you were no longer behind her. Instead she came back to the farm to get help. You should have seen your Uncle, as soon as he found out you were missing; he was like a rabid dog, almost got into it with Rick and Hershel. Then the storm hit and even Daryl wasn't even gonna try it until after it passed."

"Ya, you should have seen the number of walkers in the street last night during the storm. We got to go though, Glenn, there are others here." I state stepping back and wiping my cheeks.

Glenn grins, "I know, it's us." he states grabbing my hand and pulling me with him towards the other end of the alley.

"What?" I ask confused as I sway a bit, exhaustion suddenly hitting me and my ankle starts throbbing making me wince as I start to walk.

"You think I came alone." He teased. "You'll see." he says pulling my backpack off my shoulders, slinging it over his shoulder before he put my arm around his neck and wrapping his arm around my waist so that I didn't put any pressure on my ankle. "What did you do?"

"Slammed it on a metal crate when the damn horse threw me off." I explained through gritted teeth. "Fucker hurts like hell."

"I bet." Glenn said adjusting the backpack, we walked a few streets over and a few blocks back the way I came when he suddenly called out, "Hey look who I found!" as we walked around a corner and out of an alley. I stop in my tracks as I see Rick, T-Dog, Maggie, Jimmy and Daryl all standing by Rick's car and Jimmy's blue truck. Rick holding my handmade sign and talking to Daryl who has his back to us. They all turn, a look of relief washes over their features as they each call my name and make their way towards us. Letting go of Glenn, I broke out sobbing as I started limping towards the group.

Through blurry vision I watched as my Uncle swung his crossbow on to his back and sprints towards me, tears in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he hugged me close, swing me around. "You are not allowed to leave the farm ever again, young lady." he stated his voice shaking. I nod my head as he steps back as everyone crowds us. Everyone hugging me tightly before I turned to a hysterically Maggie.

"I am so sorry Bella." she cries throwing her arms around my neck, "I should have gone back for you."

"It's ok Maggie." I state hugging her tightly. I step back and nearly scream in pain as my ankle starts to give out. T-Dog catches me before I fall.

Rick looks me over, his eyes full of concern, "You ok?" he asks.

"Ya, just slammed my ankle on a metal crate after the horse dumped me." I explained shifting my weight, trying to catch my breath, digging my nails into T-Dog's forearm.

T-Dog winces, "Loosen them claws, girl.' he says.

"Sorry T." I say loosening my grip a bit.

"Let's get you home and have Hershel take a look at you."

"Man, he's gonna be tired of looking after me." I groaned leaning on T-Dog, who just laughs as he helps me to Rick's car. "What? Between him saving my life, my feet, my hangover and _now_ this, he's gonna start charging me!"

"I'm surprised he hasn't." Daryl smirked.

"Shut Up, Uncle. You're not very far behind me Holy Man." I teased as I climbed into the back seat of Rick's car.

"Shut it, Itsy." came his reply.

"Make me." I said sticking out my tongue.

"Grow up." Daryl said climbing into the front seat as T-Dog went and climbed into the back of Jimmy's truck with Glenn.

"Never." I said reaching up and flicking my Uncle's ear, causing him to swat at me and smacking himself in the head. Rick snickered as he caught my eye in the review mirror. I smiled and winked before flicking Daryl in the ear again.

"Dammit Itsy stop it! Act your age not your shoe size!"

"HA, I knew it! You _DID _listen to my Prince CD!" I exclaimed laughing hysterically.

"W-w-what the hell are you talking about?" He stammered not looking at me nor Rick in the eye. Rick and I couldn't stop laughing the more Daryl tried to dig himself out of his grave.


End file.
